Dancing Bears With Painted Wings and Conmen With Crooked Noses
by DarkStarsShineToo
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Anya and Dimitri after the movie ended? This is a series of one-shots about their life after the movie Anastasia and a few stories extended off of scenes in the movie.
1. Eloping

I do not own Anastasia, though it is my favorite cartoon ever.

"Finally!" Rasputin's raspy voice cackled over the roar of the rain and the stone Pegasus Dimitri fended for his life. "The last... Romanov... Death!"

Rasputin was slowly stomping on each finger individually, making each slip one by one. He evidently relished in the event of killing the last Romanov daughter, in Anastasia Romanov's death.

Anya, however, had very little wish to give in to Rasputin. The bastard killed her entire family; he could not roam free with so much blood on his hands. Anya wouldn't allow it. Which meant he couldn't kill her.

Since she had first been knocked onto the ledge she now hung from by her right hand and the thumb of her left, she had been hatching a plan. She intended to let go of the ledge, after Rasputin decided he had held it out long enough and her last finger fell from the cobblestone, and swing onto a ledge little more than a foot away.

This she did; a large rock fell in her place and left ripples where it entered the water. She could clearly hear the grunts and neighs of the giant stone Pegasus Rasputin had created and sent after Dimitri even over the adrenalin pumping loudly in her ears. She heard Dimitri's voice as well, yelling every now and then in either fear or indignation, Anya couldn't focus enough to differentiate. Lastly she heard the still cackling voice of Rasputin, throwing his head back in evil laughter at her "death" and the fulfilment of the Romanov curse.

She scuttled up the cracked cobblestone walkway she had jumped onto and stepped unsteadily onto the solid, stable ground.

"LONG LIVE THE ROMANOVS!" Rasputin cackled in glee.

Anya's eyes narrowed. She charged toward him in righteous anger. "I couldn't have said it better myself!" She screeched as she knocked the evil man to the ground.

They scuffled on the ground for a brief moment before Rasputin knocked Anya to the side, where she rolled completely over and landed hard on her hands and knees.

Pooka, yapping in indignation at the rotting corpse of a man before him, took a running start and jumped, his teeth closing down on the leather cord from which hung the glass vial that held Rasputin's soul and magic.

"NO!" Rasputin's fearful response came, grabbing for the vial but his fingers closing around empty air.

Pooka's small jaws dropped the vial as he thumped to the ground, and it rolled to a stop beneath Anya's fancy high heeled shoe. She put a certain amount of pressure on the glass and dragged it further back towards her body.

The vial turned an angry red, and the evil stone Pegasus that Dimitri was fighting burst to pieces. Dimitri stood in the midst if the debris, and Anya could just barely see him knocked to the ground.

She turned back to Rasputin with fire burning in her eyes. She lifted her foot high and, with a yell of, "THIS IS FOR DIMITRI!" Anya brought her foot down upon it. Cracks sprouted about the glass.

"GIVE IT!" Rasputin's fearful voice screamed, half an order and half a plead.

"THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY!" Anya continued, ignoring the pleads. Her foot crashed upon the vial again, and red lights shone out from the cracks.

"I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" Rasputin threatened desperately.

"AND THIS... THIS IS FOR YOU! DAS... VI... DANIYA!" Anya stomped on the intricate glass vial one final time, and it cracked into pieces. Green light burst from it and swirled into the air.

Rasputin screamed as it swirled around him, and his skin sagged around his bones. He was breaking apart at the seams, turning to dust before Anya's eyes.

Debris were flying around again and the wind carried them further than they usually would fly. Anya flew to Dimitri's side and lowered herself to hover over him, to shield him from the rock, to protect him from the flying projectiles.

The dust Rasputin had turned to swirled in the wind and blew away. The only evidence he had ever existed was the cracked cobblestone. If her entire family weren't dead, Anya may have thought it was just a dream.

After a moment of silence staring at the place the evil monster of a man had once stood, Anya turned back to Dimitri, lifting herself off him slowly. She turned him over onto his back and felt the skin of his cheek.

It was cold.

She gripped his forearm. It, too, was chilled.

"No... Dimitri..." Anya whispered. "No..."

She turned to face away from him, though her back still pressed against his leg. Anya rested her forehead against her knee and wept.

This lasted for barely a moment before she heard a groan. Anya spun and saw that Dimitri had sat up and was rubbing his forehead with a grimace on his face.

Pooka, who had been howling his despair, backed up a little with his tail waggling hopefully.

Anya threw her arms out in surprise and glee, accidentally punching Dimitri in the chin.

"Ow!" Dimitri cried as her fist made contact.

Anya, practically oblivious to the hit she just gave him, threw her arms around his waist and held him close in her position still kneeling by his side.

"Oh, Dimitri!" She cried, latching herself onto him tighter.

"Ow, ow! Oh, let go, let go!" Dimitri groaned in pain.

Anya let go immediately, a sheepish, "Sorry!" Falling from her lips.

"Yeah, I know, I know," he strained, rubbing his hand over his sore side and then across his face. "All men are babies." He finished after a moment.

"I thought you were going to-" Anya began.

"I was," Dimitri interrupted.

"You didn't take the..."

"I... Couldn't."

"Why?" Anya asked, shuffling closer on her knees.

Dimitri's reply was somewhat delayed, as her fingers brushed over his chin and rested on his shoulder. "Because... I..."

Anya was leaning in, Dimitri inclining his head, lips parted in wait of hers.

Anya could feel his breath, both breathed each others air. Dimitri could smell her vanilla and honey scented perfume. She could smell the spicy scent of his cinnamon cologne.

Pooka barked, and Anya and Dimitri's heads turned to see what he was fussing over. He held Anya's crown in his mouth.

Dimitri closed his eyes in realisation. He took the crown from the small dog, leaving him with a pat on the head. He held the crown out for Anya.

"They're waiting for you." He told her quietly.

Anya looked at the silver crown, sparkling with jewels. Then she looked away from it up to Dimitri, with his smooth skin, chiseled jawline, and warm cocoa eyes, and his crooked nose that took nothing away from his handsome beauty.

The more Anya looked between the two, the more clearly she realised which she wanted -needed - most.

She took hold of his wrist with her right hand, the fingers of her left hand working to loosen Dimitri's grip on the crown. It clanked to the ground when she lifted his last finger, and she looked up shyly after a moment.

He was watching her in confusion. "Anya... What-" but he never got to finish his question.

Anya had leaned in and finally, finally, after many times of being interrupted and many scares that she would never again have the opportunity to try, captured his lips.

Dimitri's eyes fluttered closed after a short moment, and he turned his head a degree to the side to get their noses out of the way and deepen the kiss.

They finally they pulled apart for air a few moments, Anya's left hand still twisted into the auburn hair at the back of Dimitri's head and her right having pushed past the collar of his button up shirt to feel the smooth, warm skin of his shoulder. Dimitri had slightly more respectfully placed his hands on Anya's hips, his fingers then digging into her flesh in a way that made her feel something strangely akin to pleasure.

"Anya..." Dimitri breathed.

Anya hushed him. "I... We've been through too much together for you to just leave, Dimitri. You can't... You can't leave."

"It would be best, Anya." Dimitri said, tone hushed in attempt to hide his displeasure at his own words. His hands gave him away, though, gripping her hips tightly and subconsciously pulling her forward so those hips pressed to his.

Anya's head was shaking even before he had finished speaking. "No. No, Dimitri. No."

"Why?"

Anya pursed her lips at his question. Shouldn't it be obvious by now? Maybe... She thought. Maybe he just needs to hear me say it. "Because I love you, Dimitri."

Dimitri's breath escaped his lips almost in surprise, his eyes closing as if he was hearing an angel sing. His head fell forward so his forehead rested against hers. "Oh, Anya." His voice sounded almost pained.

"Dimitri." Anya whispered. "Please."

"You know I love you, Anya." Dimitri's hushed voice said. "You know I do. But..."

"But what, Dimitri? Does anything else really matter?" Anya was getting panicked. Would she be enough to hold him with her?

"Anya... Duchesses don't marry kitchen boys, Anya."

Anya had known it had been Dimitri who saved her and her grandmother when she was ten years old since she had regained her memory. He had been the littke boy who opened the wall. However, she was not prepared for this.

"Oh, Dimitri. That doesn't matter to me. I love you. That's all that matters." She told him, her desperation to convince him leaking into her voice.

Dimitri let her hands travel to his face. His eyes closed again and he sighed. There they sat, for what seemed like an eternity to Anya.

Finally Dimitri's eyes reopened and he lifted a hand to cup Anya's cheek. She leaned her face into his palm. For a moment she believed she had succeeded. Snagged the conman. Tamed him, for lack of a better word.

But then he dropped his hand and stepped back from her embrace. Anya's eyes snapped open and she watched as he took two more backward steps and then turned. His steps were slow and irregular, but she put that down to his recent injury.

"Dimitri!"

He paused at the sound of her voice, turning his head a degree to the side to see her out of the corner of his eye. But then he turned his back on her again and took another step away.

He dug in his pocket for something, but Anya didn't wait to see what. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. He was leaving.

She heard his steps moving again, but didn't take note of which direction they were going in. She was surprised when she felt breath on her face again, her eyes flying open to see him once again standing in front of her.

Anya watched as Dimitri dropped to one knee, holding the rose she had given him back in Paris out to her. "Anya..."

"YES!" Anya squealed, tackling him to the ground.

Laughing, Dimitri put the rose behind her ear. "You didn't even let me finish the question."

"Finish it then."

"Will you marry me?"

Anya fought off a smile and twisted her lips to the side. "I don't know... Princesses don't marry kitchen boys..."

Dimitri frowned, and Anya giggled.

"Yes, Dimitri. I would love to marry you."

Dimitri smiled. "Are you sure? A lowly kitchen boy like me?" Though he asked in a teasing tone, Anya could tell part of him was serious, and really wanted an answer.

"I'm more than sure, Dimitri." She paused. "In fact... Let's get married tonight."

"You mean... Elope?" Dimitri asked, eyes widening. Seeing Anya's nod, he asked, "But I thought you'd want the duchess to be there,"

Anya shook her head. "I don't want anyone to tell me I could have better, because I couldn't. Besides, the only other person I need at my wedding is the one I'm getting married to. I only need you."

Dimitri nodded slowly in agreement. He captured Anya's lips once more and, after making up for many a lost kiss, they turned back to the palace. Anya left a note for her grandmother;

Dear Grandmama,

Wish me luck! We'll be in Paris together again soon.

A bientot!

They eloped that night. Later, on the deck of the boat that was going to take them anywhere an everywhere, they danced. They danced the dance of love and happiness, relief and realization.


	2. That Certain Little Light

Okay, so... This was completely out of nowhere and came to me in the wee hours of the morning. Sorry if it looks foour-oh-five-ish, because that's when it was finished. Anway, hopefully you enjoy it.

**That Certain Little Light...**

Though completely and utterly in love, Dimitri and Anya still had yet to get used to being together all the time. Their marriage was not going to put a simple end to their incessent bickerings, as Vlad was perplexed to learn; it would, rather, make it more literal to say they "bickered like a married couple."  
Along with their arguments, however, came a sense of tenderness that seemed to overcome the two at the most random moments. Vlad had stumbled in upon one of their more ferocious fights, where a few hard or pointed objects were thrown Dimitri's way and more than enough hurtful words tossed back and forth. Vlad had respectfully stayed out of their way, but had been unable to move from his spot in the doorway out of fear that they would hear his exit.  
Instead, he decided to wait out the fight until either one or the other in the couple grew tired of the fight or they simply forgot what they were fighting over. From what he could tell, Dimitri and Anya were fighting over something extremely important to the fiery haired, blue eyed duchess. Dimitri was harder to read, his eyebrows currently drawn over his dark, narrowed eyes and his lips pursed in aggrivation. Other than frustration, Dimitri's eyes showed no emotion.  
A book flew in Dimitri's direction, which he deftly reached out to catch before it hit his face. He slammed it down onto the table, the thump a noise that had constantly been circling the room since Vlad had entered, but suddenly made Anya flinch.  
Anya's lower lip suddenly began to tremble. She looked at the second book she had been about to toss at her auburn-haired lover and instead cradled it to her chest. Anya turned to the right to hide her face from Dimitri, unknowingly giving Vlad a better view of how she bit down on her lower lip to stop its trembling and keep her sobs at bay as tears leaked down her cheeks.  
Vlad flicked his eyes away from Anya to look at his partner, whose eyes had softened, grown warmer, and finally begun to express more emotion than anger. They showed love. Devotion. Vlad couldn't remember a time before Anya that Dimitri had ever looked at anyone in such a way. The twenty-four year old had hardly even looked at anyone with pity or remorse. The most warming look Dimitri had ever given anyone before Anya was a thankful look to a pregnant mother of three who had spared he and Vlad a loaf of bread.  
There was something... Different about the way he looked at her then, though. There was a certain light there that not even Anya had drawn out before. Vlad couldn't tell what it was, nor did he have any inkling. It was a peculiar sight in itself, let alone in the eyes of Dimitri Savinsky.  
Dimitri circled the table he had been standing behind, the table that had acted as a barrier between raging husband and wife. He crossed the barrier line, walked with measured, non-threatening steps toward Anya and, when close enough, grasped her chin with thumb and forefinger and gently coaxed her to face him. He locked eyes with her and, without breaking that eye contact, took the book from her and placed it on a bookshelf behind Anya. Dimitri proceeded to take her into his arms, crooning softly into her ear things that Vlad could not hear, and frankly knew he hadn't the right to.  
Vlad's curious eyes watched the couple hug, Anya's face buried in Dimitri's shoulder and Dimitri's nose hidden in her fiery hair as his whispering continued into her ear. There they stayed for an immeasurable amount of time, in an embrace that Vlad knew was completely common but also felt was extremely rare.  
Vlad's mind had been puzzling about the look Dimitri had ever since it first lit his eyes. He couldn't place it, couldn't fathom it. And it wasn't until he observed the next happening of the small room that he realized the answer.  
Dimitri's arms loosened around his wife, and, with a sweet kiss to her forehead, he slid down so he was kneeling in front of her. Grasping her hips, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss, through her dress, to a place that was probably just above her belly button. Dimitri sighed, a smile finding its way to his lips as his eyes flicked up to Anya, the light in his eyes intensified. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Anya's stomach, which, now that Vlad was looking closer, he realized had a slight, slight protrusion about it.  
It was _fatherhood_, Vlad realized. _Fatherhood_ was the thought coursing through Dimitri's head, the thought that brought that light to his eyes and the sweet smile to his lips.  
This, if it wasn't already blatantly obvious, was confirmed when Dimitri spoke, voice muffled by Anya's skirts, but still perceptible in the silence of the room. "I'm gonna be a dad." Dimitri's eyes opened and he looked up at Anya, features suddenly growing excited. "We're gonna be... We're gonna be _parents_, Anya!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet.  
Vlad, smiling, left the doorway he had been glued to for over ten minutes when Dimitri scooped Anya up and spun her around. As he retreated down the hall he could still hear Anya's squeals and the excited sounds of expectant parents-to-be.


End file.
